1. TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention pertains to closures for containers and the like, and more particularly to child resistant closures.
2. PRIOR ART
So called "child-proof" closures, also known as child resistant closures, are well known. Typically, they are used with containers housing pills, liquids, etc., which could be dangerous if ingested or contacted. In one type of widely used child resistant closure, the cover must be simultaneously pushed downwardly and rotated to open the closure. This closure comprises two independent but inseparable elements, one freely rotatable inside the other. The inner element, which is completely surrounded by the outer element and hence inaccessible to the user, is screwed onto the container. To remove the closure, the outer element is pushed downwardly whereupon mating elements on the outer and inner elements engage. Once engaged, rotation of the outer element rotates the inner element for unscrewing the closure from the container.
While this arrangement serves its intended purpose, it will be apparent that it requires the manufacture of two separate elements, one of which must then be fitted inside the other. Also, each time the container is opened, the closure must be removed from the container with the possibility that the closure may be misplaced.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved child resistant closure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a child resistant closure which, in one embodiment, may be manufactured as an integral unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a child resistant closure wherein, in one embodiment, the cover remains secured to the closure even when the closure is open.